Ryougi Shiki
|type = Loài Người (Tổ Chức Trừ Ma) , Siêu Năng Giả|gender = Nữ|bday = 17 tháng 2|height = 160cm|weight = 47kg|birthp = Nhật Bản|Bloodline = |tab2name = 10 năm sau|tab2body = }} là nhân vật chính trong Kara no Kyoukai. Cô là người sở hữu Trực Tử Ma Nhãn, một khả năng siêu nhiên cho phép người sở hữu nhìn thấy cái chết vốn có của mọi thứ (cả sống lẫn không sống) dưới dạng những đường. Cô giúp đỡ Garan no Dou giải quyết các sự kiện huyền bí khi cần chiến đấu. Thông tin Lý lịch Gia tộc của Shiki, nhà Ryougi, là thành viên của Tổ Chức Trừ Ma. Kỹ năng đặc biệt của họ liên quan đến việc tạo ra hai nhân cách riêng biệt trong chính bản thân họ. Khi một đứa trẻ được sinh ra, anh ta hoặc cô ta được cho đặt một cái tên được viết bằng hai chữ kanji khác nhau. Mỗi cái liên quan đến mỗi nhân cách. Không rõ tên của cha mẹ Shiki. Trong khi đó cô có một người anh trai tên là Ryougi Kaname, anh không thể biểu hiện ra nhân cách thứ hai trong bản thân mình nên không đủ tư cách để trở thành người đứng đầu gia tộc. Do sự thành công của Shiki trong việc thể hiện nhân vật thứ hai của cô và anh trai cô không thể làm được điều đó, cô đã được chọn làm người đứng đầu gia tộc và bắt đầu tập luyện chiến đấu. Khi Shiki còn nhỏ, cha cô đưa cô đến gặp ông nội sắp mất của mình. Ông nói với Shiki rằng con người chỉ có thể thực sự giết chết một ai đó một lần trong đời, ông giải thích rằng những kẻ đã giết quá nhiều người thì không còn là con người nữa, và phải sống với tội lỗi của họ cho đến khi chết. Vào thời điểm này, Shiki học được cách đánh giá ý niệm xung quanh gánh nặng và trách nhiệm đi kèm với vụ giết người. Trước khi mất, ông mong Shiki sẽ có một cái chết thanh thản. Vào năm 1995 khi Shiki đến tuổi 16, gia tộc Ryougi đã giã từ nhiệm vụ săn bắn quỷ, trở thành một gia tộc tương tự như Tohno, vì họ vẫn là những chủ đất giàu có. Trong trường hợp này, họ sở hữu biệt thự kiểu Nhật Bản rộng lớn với một khu rừng tre phía ngoài bức tường bên ngoài. Shiki cũng học những bài học về nghệ thuật đàn hạc, cắm hoa, thư pháp, kiếm thuật, nhu thuật và nhảy múa, cũng như học nấu ăn như là một sở thích. Khả năng học vấn của cô cao hơn mức trung bình so với Mikiya. Ngoại hình Shiki hầu như luôn dùng nhiều loại kimono truyền thống khác nhau từ những bộ yakata đầy màu sắc cho đến những bộ furisode phù hợp với độ tuổi 16. Mặc dù chúng có vẻ không có gì đặc biệt đối với kẻ không chuyên nhưng những bộ kimono của cô là những món hàng xa xỉ. Chất lượng được thể hiện qua những chỗ nhỏ như cô có thể thực hiện cú đá cao trong khi vẫn mặc kimono. Mặc dù cô thực sự không thể phân biệt các loại kimono khác nhau, nhưng bởi vì cô đã tiếp xúc không gì ngoài những món hàng cao cấp trong suốt cuộc đời nên cô ít nhất cũng có thể phân biệt hàng tốt hàng xấu. Tại cửa hàng vải kimono, cô sẽ chọn một loại một cách không do dự và rời đi, tại thời điểm đó Akitaka sẽ nhìn vào giá chỉ để tìm cái mà giá bằng hai tháng lương của anh. Mặc dù quần áo cô nhận từ Akitaka sẽ phù hợp với một cô gái ở tuổi của cô, cô chẳng bao giờ bận tâm để mặc chúng, và vì trường của cô không có đồng phục, cô vẫn mặc kimono. Cô mong muốn mặc bộ kimono dài tay nhưng thay vì dùng một bộ giống như yukata, kimono một mảnh sẽ dễ dàng thay đổi trong các lớp giáo dục thể chất. Ý kiến từ các bạn học và khích lệ từ Mikiya về việc mặc thêm đồ phủ lên kimono khiến cô tự quyết định mặc thêm thứ gì đó. Cô quyết định mua một chiếc áo khoác da, vì vậy cô bắt đầu có một thói quen kỳ lạ khi mặc một chiếc áo khoác da trên kimono vào mùa đông. Tóc của cô thì ngắn, và mặc dù cô từng chải tóc thường xuyên, tóc cô thường bị rối sau khi hồi phục từ cơn hôn mê kéo dài 2 năm. Shiki có mái tóc màu đen như mực, màu da nhợt nhạt và đôi mắt đen được miêu tả là "trống rỗng". Mặc dù cô từng mang guốc geta bằng gỗ như một phần của phong cách ăn mặc giản dị của cô, bây giờ cô thường mang giày bốt ống cao có giây buộc như một phần trang phục mặc định của mình, đặc biệt là khi bắt tay vào làm công việc được giao bởi Garan no Dou. Mặc dù có vẻ như cô quan tâm đến trang phục của mình, nhưng cô không thực sự quan tâm về nó. Cô đơn giản chỉ mặc những gì cô muốn, nhưng kết quả cuối luôn luôn là một bộ kimono, giày bốt ống cao có giây buộc hay geta, và một chiếc áo khoác da màu đỏ. Trang phục ưa thích của cô ấy là áo khoác da màu đỏ, nhưng chỉ có Mikiya là quên lý do tại sao cô ấy thích nó. Cô không thích bất kỳ chiếc áo khoác da màu đỏ đặc biệt nào, và nhấn mạnh rằng "Tôi sẽ chuyển sang một chiếc mới nếu chiếc áo này bị mòn". Sau khi vụ án xảy ra tại Học viện nữ Reien được khép lại, Akitaka được giao phó giữ gìn bộ đồng phục của trường Reien. Vài năm sau, anh lặng lẽ và kín đáo chuyển nó cho Mikiya. Ý tưởng nguyên bản đằng sau Shiki là "các ý tưởng phương Đông và phương Tây được đặt cạnh nhau" hay theo nghĩa đen là "sự thỏa hiệp không hoàn toàn giữa phương Đông và phương Tây." Trước khi hôn mê, hai nhân cách và mặc trang phục cùng phong cách với người sau thường được miêu tả là mặc kimono với nhiều màu ấm. Nhân cách thứ ba của Shiki「Ryougi Shiki」thường được miêu tả là mặc một bộ kimono màu hồng nhạt thuộc loại furisode, thiếu đi chiếc áo khoác da màu đỏ đặc trưng mặc dù được nhìn thấy trong những đêm tuyết rơi. 「Ryougi Shiki」được biết đến với biểu hiện thanh thản và như bị thôi miên trong tất cả các lần xuất hiện của cô. trong ''Fate/Grand Order, minh hoạ bởi Sudou Tomonori. }} Tính cách Những đứa trẻ sinh ra trong gia tộc Ryougi thường là nam và được tạo ra hai nhân cách, nhưng Kaname không thể biểu hiện nhân cách thứ hai của chính mình. Shiki đã được xác nhận thể hiện các đặc điểm và được đưa lên như là người đứng đầu gia đình thế chỗ cho Kaname, nhân cách của , một nhân cách nam thường được gọi là nhân cách "Dương", và , nhân cách nữ gọi là nhân cách "Âm". Nó không phải là kết quả của chứng rối loạn đa nhân cách mặc dù nó có hai nhân cách, mà là vấn đề của hành vi của nhân cách nào được ưu tiên. Dễ để nhận ra Shiki nào đang nói chuyện tại thời điểm đó bởi cả hai đều có cách nói chuyện khác nhau, đáng chú ý nhật là Shiki Nữ nói chuyện lịch sự và kín đáo, xưng hô bản thân với đại từ trung tính trong khi đó nhân cách nam cá tính hơn và xưng hô bản thân với đại từ nam tính . Hai nhân cách không thể giao tiếp với nhau nhưng họ có thể hiểu được cảm giác của người kia. Khi một nhân cách xuất hiện thì nó giống như nhân cách còn lại đi ngủ, và vào lúc họ đổi vị trí cho nhau họ có thể cảm nhận được khao khát của nhau. Shiki Trong khi nhân cách nữ Shiki, không còn cảm thấy nhân cách nam SHIKI sau khi tỉnh lại từ cơn hôn mê, giả định rằng anh đã chết và cảm thấy tách biệt khỏi kí ức của cô trước khi gặp tai nạn. Cô không cảm giác được mình đang sống, biết rằng cô là Shiki trong khi cũng không cảm thấy rằng cô thực sự là Shiki. Cô hy vọng lấy lại bản thân và SHIKI đã chết, và quyết định mang khuôn mặt lạnh lùng mà phần nào giống với của Shiki nam, sử dụng lối nói chuyện nam tính và "ore", và cố gắng để cư xử như Shiki nữ. Touko hiểu cảm giác tách biệt mà Shiki đang cảm thấy, và đưa ra giả thuyết rằng Shiki hiện tại là nhân cách mới thứ ba. Cô có tính cách lạnh lùng, thô lỗ, vô tình và tàn nhẫn, dường như không quan tâm đến bất cứ điều gì, nhưng đôi khi cô lại phản ứng một cách nữ tính đáng kinh ngạc. Mikiya nói nếu so sánh cô với một con vật thì nó sẽ là con thỏ. Do nhận thức được tính bất thường của mình từ thời thơ ấu, là một kẻ sát nhân không thể giết người, cô ghét cả bản thân và người khác. Là kết quả của việc phát triển tính cách lạnh lùng của cô, cô thầm muốn trải nghiệm hạnh phúc của một người bình thường. Số phận của cô đã thay đổi rất nhiều kể từ khi hiện thực hóa giấc mơ đó. Bởi vì sự xúc động của cô về việc giết chóc, cô cố gắng cảm giác sự tồn tại của bản thân thông qua việc giết người, nhưng chưa bao giờ thành công do nhiều tai nạn và chứng ngại tinh thần. Cùng với việc không chắc chắn về sự tồn tại của bản thân, cô thờ ơ tiếp tục đi đến đi đến văn phòng của Touko hằng ngày. Cô từ chối chuyển Trực Tử Ma Nhãn cho Touko, điều sẽ cho phép cô sống một cuộc sống bình thường mà không phải nhìn thấy cái chết nếu cô có nó. Nếu cô chấp nhận từ bỏ nó thì cũng giống như cô tự xúc phạm bản thân. Khi Touko chi một số tiền lớn để sao chép nó, Shiki từ chối và nói:"Tại sao tôi phải làm việc đó để làm hài lòng cô?"Lý luận từ chối của cô cũng giống với việc cô từ chối mặc đồng phục của Học viện nữ Reien vì cô nghĩ cô rất lố bịch khi mặc chúng. Có thể nói cô thỉnh thoảng cư xử rất cứng đầu, bằng chứng cho thấy cô sống theo cảm xức bản thân. Cô có quan điểm động vật đối với người khác, chia họ thành hai loại bất kể thiện hay ác. Quyết định dựa trên "những người mà cô có thể ở cùng" và "những người mà cô không thể ở cùng", cô sẽ ở lại với một ai đó "cô có thể ở cùng" ngay cả khi cô ấy ghét họ. Touko là "ghét", Azaka là "thích", và Mikiya, theo lời cô, là "Tôi không biết." Kem vị dâu là một trong ít thứ mà cô hơi thích, nhưng nó cũng là một trong những thứ mà cô ghét. Cô khinh thường đồ ăn lạnh, nhưng dường như luôn mua nó từ cửa hàng tiện lợi. Sự cố chấp của cô về việc ăn nó khiến cho Mikiya đưa ra những nhận xét không vô cảm như "....có phải....có phải Shiki đang cố gắng để chinh phục điểm yếu của bản thân...?" Cô không phải là một người yêu chó nhưng cô thích chúng vì tính cách của chúng và do biệt danh "Puppy-kun" của Mikiya. Cô ấy có một khoản trợ cấp hàng tháng là 50.000 Yên. Nếu bất cứ khi nào cô ấy cần nhiều tiền hơn thế, cô ấy thường toát ra kiểu "Tôi muốn mua sắm" và Suzurigi Akitaka sẽ sắp xếp. SHIKI SHIKI là nhân cách điều khiển khía cạnh "Từ chối / Tiêu cực". Anh là kẻ sát nhân đã chết chịu trách nhiệm cho những xung động phá hủy của Ryougi Shiki. Mặc dù cảm xúc duy nhất mà anh cảm thấy là "giết", anh khinh miệt những xung động của mình và tự nguyện trở thành nhân cách phụ của Shiki. Anh có cách nói chuyện và cử chỉ như một thiếu niên. Mối quan hệ giữa họ thay đổi khi Mikiya chen vào, và anh quyết định hành động như người thay thế tại thời điểm xảy ra tai nạn và biến mất. 「Ryougi Shiki」 Shiki thực sự sở hữu một nhân cách thứ ba.「Ryougi Shiki」là ý chí của cơ thể thể hiện như một tính cách của riêng mình, và nó kết nối trực tiếp đến「 」, Căn Nguyên. Bởi vì cô được kết nối với Căn Nguyên, cô được coi là một phần của nó và một với nó. Phát âm của 「 」 sẽ là nếu nó có cách phát âm. Luôn tồn tại trong khoảng cách giữa Shiki và SHIKI, cô đã giấu sự tồn tại của mình từ cả hai tính cách sau khi tạo ra hai. Nhân cách này nằm trong cơ thể chứ không phải là những tính cách khác nằm trong tâm trí. Ryougi Shiki đã được định trước là bị xóa sổ bởi Ức Chỉ Lực trước khi được sinh ra bởi vì có Khởi Nguyên là 「　」, nó sẽ được kết nối với chính Căn Nguyên. Tuy nhiên, gia tộc Ryougi đã sử dụng những phương pháp đặc biệt để ngăn chặn điều này xảy ra. Sau khi Ryougi Shiki được sinh ra, gia tộc Ryougi nhận ra rằng đứa trẻ hoàn toàn trống rỗng và không có nhân cách của nó. Để khắc phục điều này, họ cưỡng chế đánh thức Khởi Nguyên của Shiki. Khi nhận được nhân cách thông qua thức tỉnh Khởi Nguyên,「Ryougi Shiki」đã ngay lập tức có thể nhìn thấy mọi sự kiện được ghi lại trong Căn Nguyên, và đánh giá mọi thứ không thú vị và vô nghĩa, tạo ra những nhân cách hoàn toàn tách biệt của Shiki và SHIKI theo như mong muốn của gia tộc Ryougi ở cô, sau đó giấu mình đằng sau hai người. Bởi vì cô ấy không quan tâm đến bất cứ điều gì vì sự toàn tri của cô ấy,「Ryougi Shiki」 thường ngủ yên trong Shiki. Vai trò Kara no Kyoukai: The Garden Of Sinners | Khu Vườn Của Những Kẻ Tội Đồ Phần 2: Điều Tra Sát Nhân (1) On March 1995, Shiki makes her first full appearance during a snowy night, when she meets Mikiya Kokutou for the first time after he passes by her on an empty street. Later in April, they would meet again having enrolled in the same private high school although, upon introducing himself to her, Shiki does not recall meeting Mikiya before. The two would end up in the same class as first-year students. Shiki is an honour student during her school days.20 On September during the last day of her school's summer vacation, Shiki unknowingly finds herself in an alley in the presence of a fresh corpse. She gazes at the corpse in awe of the blood and carnage as if she were in a trance. She would then use her fingers to touch and play with the blood spilled on the pavement, putting and tracing it on her lips, incidentally making it her first ever use of a "lipstick." Just as summer vacation ends, a new semester of their high school begins. Shiki is prompted to buy herself a red leather jacket for the coming winter season in response to Mikiya's prodding about her insistence on simply wearing extra clothing on top of her kimono even during winter. Just as autumn begins, Shiki and Mikiya would later go on to spend their lunchtimes on one of the school building's rooftops, with the two developing a casual relationship. On one occasion, Mikiya muses about a recent murder that occurred on the last day of summer vacation during one of their lunchtime conversations. Shiki finds herself wondering about the incident in relation to the corpse she saw on the last day of summer vacation, despite outwardly expressing disgust on the matter as a topic of conversation during meal time. Within the same month, Akitaka warns Shiki of four recent murders, including the first one, just as each successive incident becomes widely known to the general public. Due to the curfew enforced by the police in lieu of the recent murders, Shiki is unable to embark on her nightly strolls that she so often loves to do. With the rising prevalence and media coverage of the murders, all students in Shiki's school were told to go home early upon being dismissed from their classes. Students were also forbidden from attending extracurricular activities. Mikiya learns from his cousin Daisuke Akimi, a police investigator, that the murderer is most likely from his school. While the suspicion initially turns to Shiki, Mikiya does not want to believe it, even though she has an injury consistent with Daisuke's investigation. SHIKI arranges a meeting with Mikiya, explaining her condition to him and surprising him with the male persona's outgoing and cheerful nature, which is drastically different from the female persona's reserved and quiet demeanor. SHIKI explains the division between the two personalities, and mentions that the two have been out of sync lately. After the meeting, Mikiya goes to Shiki's home, only to find her standing in front of a headless corpse, blood still spurting from the neck. Splattered in blood, Shiki utters: "Be careful Kokutou-kun.. A terrible premonition can bring about a terrible reality." Mikiya is questioned by the police regarding the incident, but he maintains that he did not see Shiki there and refuses to give any further information, even to Daisuke. Mikiya then regularly camps out in the bamboo grove outside Shiki's home in an effort to 'prevent' her from committing any more murders. After a while of this, Shiki confronts him with a knife and chases him through the grove and out onto the street, pinning him down with the knife to his throat. When she asks him to say something, all Mikiya can reply with is: "I do not want to die." To which Shiki warmly smiles and replies: "I want to kill you." When she raises her knife and moves to stab him, she finds she's unable to do so. Quite suddenly, she's attacked by Araya. A brief fight between the two ensues, but after Araya is wounded by Shiki, he notes that she's not fighting to kill but rather so she can flee. He allows her to do so, and Mikiya chases after her. Once he manages to catch her, she confesses to him that both Shiki and SHIKI like him, with this being the only other thing that SHIKI has known besides murder. As such, she feels that since he won't remove himself from her life, she will remove herself from his. Fleeing to the end of the street, she throws herself in front of a passing car in an attempt to commit suicide. She fails in the sense that SHIKI dies in her place, to allow her to remain with Mikiya. Phần 4: Già Lam Động Following her attempted suicide, Shiki finds herself floating in absolute nothingness, or 「　」. She remains in this state for two years, realizing that she is both dead and still alive. During this time, her body is in a coma where she is visited by her family and Mikiya. When she awakens, she immediately sees the lines of death around her and attempts to tear her eyes out, causing the other doctors to bandage her eyes. She refuses to talk to her family or the doctors tending to her, causing them to misdiagnose her with aphasia. She eventually begins to receive daily visits from Touko Aozaki, posing as a speech instructor. By night, Shiki is attacked by spirits hoping to gain control of her body. Eventually Touko puts up a rune, creating a ward that keeps them out. The day before her release, Touko explains the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception and how even if Shiki were to remove her physical eyes, the Mystic Eyes would still be active. Touko offers to teach her how to control the Eyes, but Shiki refuses. The following night, one of the spirits possesses a corpse and uses it to get through the ward, attacking Shiki. While Shiki at first allows it to strangle her, she, being reminded of SHIKI's sacrifice and what Touko had said about it earlier, fights back, knocking them both out the window. Touko comes to her aid, but finds that her fire spell is not enough to kill the corpse. Shiki kills the corpse with her Eyes, but the spirit possessing it attempts to possess her. Rather than be possessed, Shiki kills the invading spirit using her Eyes by stabbing herself in the chest. Shiki accepts Touko's offer to train her to use the Eyes, and begins work under her after her release. Phần 3: Nỗi Đau Còn Lại In time, Garan no Dou is approached by the head of the Asagami clan, who hires them to find and kill his step daughter, Fujino Asagami, after she awakens to her power and brutally kills the delinquents who were abusing her. One morning, she is called by Mikiya to tell his sister, Azaka Kokutou, that he would be unable to meet with her at Ahnenerbe. Arriving at the restaurant, she meets Fujino with Azaka, but notes to herself that she could not be the target, as she does not sense the desire to kill from her. After squabbling with Azaka, she leaves. In time, she comes across Fujino again after she kills another man linked to the delinquents who tried to attack her. Shiki prepares to fight Fujino, but leaves after noticing that Fujino can't feel pain. Shiki eventually receives word that Fujino killed a passerby unrelated to her tormenters and, disapproving of such senseless slaughter, vows to kill her. The two fight in the interior part of the Broad Bridge and Shiki is able to "kill" her Mystic Eyes of Distortion using her own Eyes, but not before Fujino tears off her left arm. Fujino awakens to Clairvoyance and collapses the bridge around them. Both manage to escape, but Fujino loses her powers and regresses to a childlike state of mind. Shiki stabs her, killing her appendicitis, but lets her live. Afterwards, Touko constructs Shiki a Magical Prosthetic Arm to replace the one she lost. Phần 1: Phong Cảnh Nhìn Xuống In August 1998, Mikiya brings over some ice cream while visiting Shiki, but Shiki is not happy to see him and says that she does not like ice cream so she decides not to eat it. Around September 1998, Shiki had a conversation with Touko about the recent suicide cases in the Fujou building. Shiki found out that Mikiya has been in an unconscious state since he investigated the Fujou building. When Shiki went to the building, she noticed a ghost floating around it. She struggles as she witness Mikiya's state and hurries to the Fujou building. She witnesses another suicide from a high school student. She encounters Kirie Fujou's spiritual form who tries to curse her to death through her own puppet arm. Shiki cuts off her arm while Kirie retreats. Back in Garan no Dou, Touko repairs her puppet arm with more improvements. Returning to her apartment, knowing that she can't live without Mikiya, she becomes determined to save him from his slumber. She faces Kirie and ghosts of the other girls; Shiki quickly kills them using her Eyes. After the physical Kirie's suicide, Mikiya wakes up and feels as if he had slept for a very long period of time. Shiki demands that he stay over at her house to finish the ice cream he bought. Phần 5: Vòng Xoắn Mâu Thuẫn In the middle of October 1998, Shiki saved Tomoe Enjou from a gang. When she first met Tomoe, she noticed him to be an empty person who seemed to have lost his future and wanted to die. He asked Shiki to help hide him and to his surprise Shiki gave her permission. As Tomoe was mesmerized by Shiki's beauty, he revealed to Shiki that he murdered someone, to which Shiki remarks that she is also a murderer but she finds it hard to believe that Tomoe killed someone. Despite this, she still allowed Tomoe to stay in her apartment. While staying at Shiki's apartment, Tomoe installed new locks for her apartments and handed the key over to her, though Shiki claims she does not need it. They developed a daily routine where Tomoe goes out at daytime and Shiki goes for night strolls. As Tomoe stays with Shiki, they develop a close bond. When Shiki came back from her nightly strolls, Tomoe sensed Shiki's urge to kill but Shiki claims there is no meaning in killing him. She reveals that she is seeking to kill someone when she goes out for her nightly strolls. Tomoe asked if Shiki has any friends, Shiki points out and angrily complains about Mikiya. Tomoe notices Cornelius Alba following Shiki and later warns her about him. When Tomoe confessed his feelings for Shiki, Shiki jokes about it until Tomoe insists that he is serious. Shiki asked if Tomoe was willing to die for her sake, Tomoe confirms that he is willing to die by Shiki's hand. Tomoe reveals to Shiki the reasons behind the murder he committed; he explained his recurring dream where his mother killed him and out of desperation, he killed her and escaped. Shiki brushes this off saying she does not want to take his life as there is still no meaning in killing him. When Shiki goes to Garan no Dou, Mikiya hands over Kanesada Kuji to Shiki. She tries to show Mikiya the katana but Touko forbid her from doing so, explaining that the katana could easily cut down Garan no Dou's bounded field. Garan no Dou was investigating the Ogawa Apartment Complex case and the family residence list. Shiki asked Mikiya and Touko if they had information about the Ogawa complex and learned that Touko was the designer for the building and Tomoe's family name was listed in the residence list. As Shiki returns to her apartment, she sees Tomoe, who didn't appear for a week after she rejected him. She assembles her katana Kanesada Kuji and listens to Tomoe's worries about how he saw his mother alive. Shiki told Tomoe to take her to his home at the Ogawa complex. They rode there in the Harley motorcycle that Shiki borrowed from Touko. As they arrived, Shiki noticed some abnormalities in the building. When they entered Tomoe's apartment, they witnessed the re-enactment of the death of the Enjou family. Shiki explains the Ogawa apartment complex's oddities and takes Tomoe to his real apartment where he supposedly killed his parents, where they found his parents rotted corpse. Souren Araya sends the resident puppets against them, though Shiki successfully kills them. Shiki meets Araya a second time when he sneaks behind her. Shiki had difficulties reading Araya's lines of death and was defeated by him. Shiki was captured by Araya and was imprisoned within a bounded field isolated from the real world. Touko, Mikiya and Tomoe began working to help free Shiki. While Mikiya was to distract the enemy as a decoy, Tomoe's role was to sneak into Araya's workshop and help free Shiki as well as return Kanesada Kuji to her. Before Tomoe confronts Araya, he leaves Kanesada Kuji in the elevator. Shiki regains consciousness and is able to cut down the barrier entrapping her by cutting its lines of death with her fingers, breaking free of her imprisonment and causing Araya to suffer pain from inside as the Ogawa Apartment is linked to his body. Shiki steps out of the elevator and faces Araya in the flesh with Kanesada Kuji. Shiki thought she would enjoy her battle with Araya but she realizes that the reason she wants to kill him is only because she can't stand his existence. She easily outmatches Araya in battle and she claims that Araya's downfall is caused by Tomoe. Araya tries to crush her by collapsing the apartment complex, but Shiki reaches Araya as he falls and stabs him on his line of death. Before landing on the ground, he activates a bounded field, saving Shiki in the process. In her dream, she meets Tomoe inside a diner. As they both enjoy their time in the diner, the two are suddenly called away, finally bidding each other farewell. While waking up, she hears Mikiya unlocking her apartment with Tomoe's key. Mikiya was surprised to see Shiki awake and she calls him a trespasser. Mikiya tells Shiki about the apartment's demolition and Shiki embarrassingly demands Mikiya to hand over his house key. Phần 6: Ghi Âm Quên Lãng Phần 7: Điều Tra Sát Nhân (2) Kara no Kyoukai: Future Gospel | Phúc Âm Tương Lai One night during January 1996, SHIKI, unbeknownst to a "sleeping" Shiki, wandered about at night while enjoying his freedom and motivated by a masochistic abandonment to kill or be killed. He had been contemplating Shiki's future happiness, her role being to suffer the contradictions of her life while he remained unconcerned. He eventually perceived the ultimate solution to saving her was that he must disappear. He knew that this was his ultimate end, allowing him to enjoy the night without hesitation, but he still did not want to die deep down in his heart. He was not afraid of dying because it would not cause her or the body to meet with death. He was instead frightened about the uncertainty of Shiki's future. While walking, waiting for an excuse to kill with the switchblade in his pocket, he was called out to by Mother of Mifune, a fortuneteller that was rumored to help people avoid an unlucky future. Amused by the fortuneteller and hoping to get a reason to kill, he allowed her to predict his future, asking her how to avoid it. Though he wished to kill her, waiting for her last words to provide the reason, her prediction instead surprises him. The Mother of Mifune declared that he had no future no matter how he struggled, causing him to declare her as a true fortuneteller. She could only apologize for his fate, and the revelation caused his urge to kill and freedom to be drawn away. Though it was bleak, he turned away her comfort and decided to simply take it as it is because he had never expected to be saved. She held him there, saying that he had a rare future even if he was destined to die. She was perplexed, telling him that even though he would disappear soon, down a dark way where nothing will remain or be saved, that his dream will continue to live. This news, the future that he desired, brought both a faint joy and pain to him. Telling the fortuneteller to live long, he left for home while contemplating the prediction. Shiki falling in love with someone was the answer to her happiness, though he would never have that for which he yearned. He had been afraid of uncertainty, but Shiki and Mikiya's sworn future meant that there would be events that continued on in the future. He felt that his future was bleak, but this was just like him, allowing him to laugh innocently and sing in the pouring rain back home. Möbius ring In August 1998, during one of her walks, Shiki comes across Meruka Kuramitsu before one of his bombings. Fearful that she would reveal his identity, Meruka began to pursue and set traps for Shiki using his ability to see the future, even setting traps in areas that Shiki visits by chance, and sends her a cellphone to communicate with her. However, Shiki survives the bombings, forcing him to come out of hiding and personally witness his latest trap so that he can see her charred body after the explosion, as his visions predict. However, Shiki cuts through his right eye's ability to see the future, causing him to lose his ability to make accurate predictions and thus encounters unforeseen events, such as the bombs he set being delayed by five minutes. After dealing with Meruka, Shiki meets with Mikiya at Ahnenerbe, who was waiting for her there and speaking with Shizune Seo. Kara no Kyoukai: Final Record | Ghi Âm Sau Cuối The real Shiki appears only once at the end to remove the film from the sentient projector that traps Shizune, Azaka, Fujino, and Misaya. Melty Blood Shiki appears as an exclusive playable character and a secret boss in story mode for the PlayStation 2 version of Melty Blood Actress Again along with Melty Blood Actress Again: Current Code. Her stage is the bamboo forest outside of her childhood home and its background music is her theme from the Kara no Kyoukai movies. In Actress Again she appears as a secret boss in story mode (using Eclipse Moon Style) by defeating 6 opponents in a row with a perfect but when using Shiki Nanaya or Neco-Arc, she will be a normal opponent. In Actress Again: Current Code she is no longer a secret boss but a normal character with Archetype:Earth replacing her as the secret boss. She is in a dream and has traveled to a parallel world through her connection to the Root, and although White Len speculates that the Counter Force has summoned her to destroy the Dust of Osiris, she was actually instinctively led by 「Shiki Ryougi」 to destroy a "being similar to her in nature". Although she kills Tohno Shiki at the end of her storyline, she realizes that he was not the one that she was looking for, then runs into Archetype:Earth who reveals that Shiki's target is none other than herself. Shiki recognizes that Archetype:Earth has no death then jumps into a deadly struggle. - Shiki's rekka (A special attack that can be extended by repeating its command) chain attack where she runs forward and slashes. * * - Shiki slashes in a half circle around her * - Shiki runs forward and does a slash that hits low. * * - Shiki's signature moon shape slashes. Flips forward with a big horizontal slash. * - Shiki runs towards the opponent, jumps, then throws the knife. * - Shiki throws a knife. Once thrown, the knife stays where it lands and it can't be used again until Shiki goes and pick it up. ** - Shiki picks up her knife. * * * - Shiki's air techs, Shiki recovers in the indicated direction with a big crescent slash that knocks the opponent down. Doesn't hit high. * * - Shiki's first set of counters. She catches the enemy attack and throws them behind her if they are close enough. * - Shiki's second set of counters. She catches the enemy attack and throws them behind her into hard knockdown if they are close enough, allowing for a followup combo if in corner. * * Arc Drives * - Shiki crouches down, locks on to the opponent with her Mystic Eyes, then dashes forward with a series of slashes. * - Another Arc Drive *Amalavijñāna: Boundary of Emptiness }} Fate/Extra The version of Shiki in Fate/Extra is similar in nature to her Melty Blood counterpart, she appears as a guest boss. She appears after Taiga makes a wish upon the Tiger Thermos found for her by Hakuno Kishinami. She is classified neither as a Servant or a Master, and her existence causes the air to continuously warp like a human moan. She gives off a murderous aura far above that of a human, and while she is not a Heroic Spirit, she is called a demon; Aramitama (荒御霊, ?), a being who dies, kills, and curses; and Death itself by the Servants. She does not like existing within the Moon Cell, and wishes to leave as soon as possible. She has been sent to kill one hundred Servants for an unknown reason in order to return to her world, but she assures that it is nothing personal. She notes that she has already killed ninety-nine, and that Hakuno's Servant will be her one hundredth. She does not care about Masters, so she is willing to let Hakuno be if their Servant dies willingly. She is called "Monster" when fought, and her special ability is called Amalavijñāna: Boundary of Emptiness. When faced against Archer, she claims she wanted to take Kanshou & Bakuya for her own.22 After being defeated, she contemplates that her journey is not yet over, thanks Hakuno for setting her free, and notes that she would like to have a similar fight again. It seems that she is warped elsewhere, and the Servants believe she has been flung through time, either to the past or the future. Archer speculates that she is some form of spirit connected to the Moon Cell's Holy Grail War while Caster commented her to be connected to the dark side of the moon. * Twin Belfry (双ね鐘楼, Kasane Shōrō?, localized as "Twin Towers") - It inflicts physical damage on an enemy. She will always use this at the beginning of the battle. * Suspended Esoterica (奥義を止める, Ōgi wo Tomeru?) - Magic damage ignores GUARD and seals enemy Skills. The effect is permanent and cannot be cured. * Barrier Break (防壁を門, Bōheki wo Mon?) - Magic damage ignores GUARD and seals enemy GUARD. The effect is permanent and cannot be cured. * Decrease Vigor (練気を下る, Renki wo Kudaru?) - Magic damage ignores GUARD and seals enemy BREAK. The effect is permanent and cannot be cured. * Hero Slayer (仕手を殺す, Shite wo Korosu?) - Magic damage ignores GUARD and seals enemy ATTACK. The effect is permanent and cannot be cured. * Amalavijñāna: Boundary of Emptiness - Results in a Game Over unless blocked by Rho Aias. Những lần xuất hiện khác She makes brief cameos during in Carnival Phantasm and a small appearance in Episode 12 as she is seen cooking at the Ahnenerbe party. She makes a cameo appearance in Capsule Servant, she appears in Shirou and TOHSAKA ending as a background character. In Type-Moon's April Fools' Day 2013, she appears in Back Alley Satsuki, a parody of Saint Seiya. She is a gold heroine of rabbit to protect the fourth temple and she is known as Shiki Ryougi, the Decapitating Bunny (首斬りバニー両儀式, Kubikiri Banī Ryōgi Shiki?). Her costume was designed by ufotable. Including Ciel, she is able to decapitate every character other than Mysterious Heroine X, who protects herself with Avalon. She also appears in Fate/Ace Royal as a Heroic Spirit, she is qualified to be summoned as Saber, Assassin and Berserker class. Khả năng Chiến đấu Shiki đã được mô tả là loại hình tốc độ kết hợp cả đôi Trực Tử Ma Nhãn của Tohno Shiki cũng như kỹ năng và kỹ thuật của Nanaya Shiki, với sự di động cao cho thấy không có cơ hội để đối phương công kích hay phòng thủ. Chống lại người bình thường, Shiki đã cho thấy cô là một chiến binh giỏi mà không cần có vũ khí. Cô đã có thể dễ dàng đánh bại nhóm thanh thiếu niên đuổi bắt Enjou Tomoe trong Vòng Xoắn Mâu Thuẫn và có thể đánh không nghiêm túc với bốn người đàn ông cùng một lúc ở Điều Tra Sát Nhân (Phần Sau). Shiki sở hữu khả năng thể chất cao, tăng cường khả năng di chuyển của cô trong chiến đấu. Dường như cô đã được huấn luyện để chịu đựng đau đớn, vì cô đã không dừng cuộc tấn công phủ đầu chống lại Fujino khi cánh tay của cô bị xoắn ở không trung. Cánh tay này sau đó được thay bằng một chi giả tạo bởi Touko. Cô cũng có thể kẻ theo Tử Tuyến bằng ngón tay miễn là đối tượng đối lập không phải là vật chất trong tự nhiên, có thể cắt xuyên qua các Kết Giới của Araya Souren một cách dễ dàng. Tay Giả Ma Thuật Shiki có một cánh tay giả Ma thuật cho phép cô lấy đồ vật từ xa, và cũng ảnh hưởng đến các vật thể vô hình. Khi cô chống lại Fujou Kirie, một hồn ma có nhiều hồn ma khác dưới sự kiểm soát của cô vào lúc đó, Shiki đã sử dụng Tay giả Ma thuật của cô để tóm lấy Fujou Kirie trong trạng thái hồn ma của cô. Touko nói rằng cánh tay thứ hai này mạnh gấp đôi so với nguyên bản, và muốn phá hủy nó phải cần tới một con voi đạp lên. Độ bền tuyệt vời của nó được thể hiện khi Shiki chạy cực nhanh và nhảy ra khỏi tòa nhà và đáp xuống một tòa nhà khác, chụp lấy mái nhà khi cô đáp xuống. Shiki phải cắt bỏ Cánh tay giả Ma thuật đầu tiên bởi vì một hồn ma đã điều khiển nó và định ném cô khỏi tòa nhà Fujou. Trong phim, Tay giả của Shiki có ngăn chứa bí mật để chứa con dao thứ hai. Kiếm thuật Cô đã được đào tạo bởi cha cô khi còn nhỏ. Nếu không có "Ám chỉ bản thân" của cô, khả năng kiếm thuật của cô là bằng với Fujimura Taiga. Khả năng đáng chú ý nhất của cô, Ám chỉ bản thân, tăng cường khả năng vật lý và tinh thần của cô khi cô được trang bị một katana Nhật Bản, cho phép cô bỏ qua bất kỳ số lượng thương tích kéo dài và tập trung hoàn toàn vào việc tiêu diệt kẻ thù. Ngoài việc này, cô thậm chí còn có thể hồi phục chấn thương nội bộ của mình thông qua một phương pháp thở đặc biệt. Araya nhận thấy trong trường hợp này cô không phải là một kẻ chiến đấu bằng dao, mà là một kiếm sĩ; và trong khi cô chỉ có thể tấn công trong vòng ba mét với một con dao, cô ấy tăng gấp ba lần lên đến 9 mét với một cái katana. Araya lưu ý rằng nếu Shiki không bị thương nặng từ trận chiến trước, ông sẽ bị giết ngay lập tức. Một khi Shiki sử dụng Ám chỉ bản thân, cô có thể chiến đấu với ma quỷ ngay cả khi không có Trực Tử Ma Nhãn, và thậm chí có thể nhìn thấy tương lai như Seo Akira. Nasu tuyên bố rằng một cuộc chiến giữa Shiki dùng Katana và Shiki dùng dao giống như một cuộc chiến giữa Shiki và một trong những con rối ở Khu chung cư phức hợp Ogawa. Trong Vòng Xoắn Mâu Thuẫn, cô sử dụng thanh katana gọi là , một thanh kiếm năm trăm năm tuổi, chứa đựng một lượng lớn Thần Bí bởi vì sự cổ xưa của nó; chỉ cần rút thanh kiếm ra khỏi vỏ cũng có thể xóa bỏ Kết Giới mà Touko bố trí ở Garan no Dou. Thanh kiếm bị gãy khi nó đâm vào Araya, và sửa chữa hoặc làm mới lại thanh kiếm sẽ mất đi "lịch sử" và khả năng mà nó đã có trước đó. Trực Tử Ma Nhãn Với Trực Tử Ma Nhãn, cô có thể thấy Tử Tuyến của đối phương và có tác dụng như cả "tuyến" và "điểm" như Tohno Shiki thấy. Một nhát cắt dọc theo bất cứ Tử Tuyến nào cũng sẽ chia đôi mục tiêu, bất kể độ bén của dụng cụ cắt được sử dụng, và một số Tử Tuyến nhất định sẽ dẫn đến cái chết tức thì cho mục tiêu. Khả năng của cô mở rộng để cắt những thứ không có sự tồn tại vật lý, như là biểu hiện sức mạnh siêu năng lực của Asagami Fujino. Không giống Tohno Shiki, Ryougi cho thấy không có bằng chứng rõ ràng rằng việc cô sử dụng Trực Tử Ma Nhãn gây ra căng thẳng tinh thần lên não bộ sau khi cô xuất viện, dẫn đến giả thuyết rằng tâm lý của một người có ảnh hưởng lớn đến việc não có thể xử lý sức mạnh của Trực Tử Ma Nhãn hay không.Không quan trọng việc mục tiêu có linh thể như Servant hay họ đã chết như những hồn ma xung quanh Fujou Kirie, chỉ khi nếu họ "sống" theo kiểu họ có thể can thiệp vào thế giới hiện tại. Cô gặp khó khăn với Śarīra - Xá Lợi của Araya Souren bởi vì nó thuộc về một người chứng ngộ được cảnh giới Niết Bàn. Việc giết chết Xá Lợi bằng cách sử dụng Tử Tuyến sẽ cần cô phải hiểu Tử Tuyến ở cấp độ cao hơn khái niệm về cái chết bình thường. Aozaki Touko tiết lộ bởi đôi mắt của cô ấy thực sự liên kết đến Căn Nguyên, 'Khởi Nguyên của mọi thứ'. Do đó, với tư cách là người sử dụng Trực Tử Ma Nhãn, có thể nói cô có cấp bậc cao hơn so với Tohno Shiki, người có thể nói là đối cực của cô. Kết nối với Căn Nguyên Nhân cách thứ ba của cô được sinh ra từ cơ thể có thể nói là kết nối trực tiếp tới Căn Nguyên, và thậm chí cô còn có thể được gọi là Căn Nguyên. Trong khi Shiki có thể nhìn thấy Căn Nguyên với Trực Tử Ma Nhãn,「Ryougi Shiki」còn hơn thế nữa, kết nối đến nơi bắt đầu của mọi Nhân và Quả và mọi thứ và không có gì tồn tại. Cô tuyên bố khả năng làm bất cứ điều gì cô muốn, vì kết nối tới Căn Nguyên khiến cô tồn tại tương đối. Cô ấy cơ cấu lại quy luật cấu thành vật chất nguyên tử, đi ngược thời gian để thay đổi sự tiến hóa và sự phát triển của mọi sự sống, và việc hoàn thành việc tái thiết trật tự và phép tắc của thế giới khá dễ dàng với cô. Nó không thực sự thay đổi thế giới hiện tại, mà thay vào đó hủy diệt cái cũ với một thực tại mới. Mặc dù có khả năng Kết nối với Căn Nguyên, khả năng chiến đấu của cô chỉ tới đẳng cấp của Ciel, cho phép cô đối phó một cuộc chiến phòng thủ chống lại một sinh vật ở cấp độ Servant. Cô vẫn mạnh hơn Shiki bình thường, người thậm chí không hề có hi vọng trong việc cạnh tranh với một Servant phòng thủ. Tuy nhiên, cô sau đó được ghi nhận là người mạnh thứ hai trong Nasuverse khi không bao gồm Servant, dưới Arcueid Brunestud và trên Primordial Demon. Tài liệu tham khảo en:Shiki Ryougi Thể_loại:Loài người Thể_loại:Nhân vật nữ Thể_loại:Nhân vật Kara no Kyoukai Thể_loại:Nhân vật chính Thể_loại:Siêu năng giả Thể_loại:Nhân vật Fate/Extra Thể_loại:Nhân vật Melty Blood